


Movie Night

by softmothprince



Series: Mystic Messenger [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Consent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Movie Night, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, but misa is thirsty af for her knight, just like zen is thirsty for his princess, well it starts as one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Movie night at Zen's. But how can she help herself when he's so... Zen?
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mystic Messenger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786612
Kudos: 42





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with my bullshit. This time with Zen, who I love and cherish.
> 
> Consent is important. Don't make me steal your kneecaps.

Movie night was a common thing with them. Usually they would watch one of Zen's, but sometimes Misa would bring over her own. This time it was a drama she borrowed from her cousin, who swore up and down it was good. Not that she is really paying attention to it. She hasn't been since Zen pulled her into his arms.

He is lying with his neck cradled by a pillow on the armrest of the couch, Misa reclining on his bare chest, his arms curled around her middle and legs stretching farther down the couch than hers. Both his hands are tangled with hers, one on her tummy and the other in the pouch of her hoodie.

Misa can feel his heartbeat through her back, as well as his fingers when she gives them a small squeeze that he returns with an amused chuckle. Her head is resting on his right shoulder, long hair loose and tickling Zen’s neck and arm. His own hair is loose, mixing with hers to look like a blend of onyx and ivory.

He pulls one of his hands away to run through the obsidian strands and pull all of it over Misa’s shoulder. His fingers dig into her scalp, lightly scratching and grins when she almost purrs and leans heavily into his touch. His other hand pushes on her stomach, remembering how much she likes to have it rubbed.

Many times, the ravenette has done things that remind him of an excited little puppy, this action being one of them.

“You are so good to me, honey.” Misa sighs, using her now free hand to squeeze Zen’s knee.

Her head tilts back and she places a small peck on his jaw, catching the intoxicating smell that is just purely.. Zen. Cologne still clung to his skin, the beer he had finished not too long ago, and tobacco from his cigarettes. It fills her senses and makes her heart flutter.

Her eyes widen when the familiar tingles build in her belly and she squeezes her legs together, pushing them out to make it seem like she was stretching. This makes Zen tilt his head down again, eyes curious as to what she was doing. They flick over to the minuscule movements of her thighs and his eyes light up with realization.

"Something wrong, princess?" He asks innocently, though the grin on his lips was anything but.

She just huffs, trying to move out of his arms but finds herself trapped.

"Zen-"

His nose nuzzles into her neck, lips placing soft kisses. His hands grip her tighter and his thighs pressing into her hips to keep her in place. 

"I know your body well enough to figure out when you get turned on, babe." He murmurs, trailing his mouth to her jaw and nips teasingly along it. Zen tugs at the hem of her hoodie, letting up on his kisses. "Aren't you getting warm? Your face is flushed."

Misa huffs and pouts, but holds her arms up so he could pull off the hoodie. It's thrown to the floor, being forgotten just like the movie. The actor's warm hands immediately go under her tank top and strokes the flesh of her belly. She squirms, a tiny giggle bubbling from her throat at the light touch. She always was ticklish.

Her giggles are cut off when Zen goes to a healing hickey on her shoulder and nibbles the bruised skin. His teeth tug at the discolored flesh, irritating it again.

"Zen, you- I-'' She swallows thickly, feeling tongue tied.

He hums to show he was listening, but doesn't stop sucking her throat or running his fingers up and down her sternum. Just barely brushing against the swells of her breasts, then going to playfully trace the waistband of her cotton shorts. She squirms, feeling the embers in her gut grow into a full on flame.

"Will you just- please I-"

A deep chuckle rumbles against her back. She’s so sensitive that the tiny vibrations make her twitch.

"Easy, princess, easy. Use your words." He coos into her ear, laying his palm flat on her belly.

Misa takes a few deep breaths and relaxes further against him, before speaking up: "Touch me already, dammit. Please. I-I'm so... so hot and it…"

Zen gently shushes her, petting her hair when she huffs in frustration. Moving slowly, he pushes her shorts and panties down her legs, watching as she kicks them onto the floor with her hoodie. Misa leans her head further into his shoulder, feeling his hands push her legs apart and expose her soaked core to his greedy eyes.

“Already so wet.” He hums, running his fingers down her thigh and teasingly traces her labia. “What got you so hot and bothered, honey?” The actor asks while skirting his touch and digs his nails into the flesh of her thigh.

Misa swallows, lips parting in a small gasp as she struggles to reply. “J-just… I just… just being around you. Thinking of everything you do.” She finally admits.

Her breath gets stuck in her throat when he cups her core, dipping the tips of his fingers into her dripping slit and rubbing up and down. The feeling was light and barely there, causing her to buck her hips.

“So sensitive. I wonder how quickly you can cum just from these light touches?” Zen asks, circling the pads of his fingers just barely over her swollen clit. “Do you just want my fingers? Or maybe that little toy you brought over last week?”

Oh, the face she makes and the noise that squeaks out- he can feel the beast rattle in its cage. Her timid fingers curl around his wrist, pushing his hand closer to her pussy. Her answer is silent, but her action spoke loudly enough for him to understand. Curling his fingers, he sinks one deep into her slit and Misa throws her head back.

He groans when she grinds her hips back, rubbing against his erection. His chin dips into her shoulder, eyes half-lidded and staring at his finger slide in and out of her cunt. With both of them being so quiet, they could hear the wet sounds being made by the movements. A second finger joins in, stretching her slightly.

“They slide in so easily. You must really be turned on, huh, babe?”

She just moans in response, making him chuckle.

“Have I rendered you speechless? Already?” His palm presses into her clit, rubbing it as his fingers press in deeper.

“Zen, please, more, pleasepleaseplease-” Misa whines, mouth dropping open when the pads of his fingers find that spot inside her and rubs it repeatedly.

“That’s it, princess. Cum for me like this first. Then I’ll give you what you really want.” He pants in her ear, unable to keep his hips in place as they buck against her back.

Her chest heaves with shuttering gasps, getting caught in her throat at times repeatedly until- She moans out his name, lifting her lower half up slightly as her back arches. Zen’s movements slow down, fingers pulling out and lightly circling her clit to catch those tiny aftershocks.

His voice startles her, being so deep and thick with love and lust. “You’re so cute, honey. The faces you make when you cum are beautiful.”

He makes her lean forward and he stands from the couch, not bothering to try and hide his obvious arousal. His hand presses into the cushion by her head, dipping down to be level with her eyes.

“Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable, hm?” Zen kisses her nose, scooping the singer into his arms and cradles her to his chest. “I’m sure you would prefer a soft mattress…” A smirk appears and he leans into her ear as he steps into his room, closing it with his foot. “...for when I show you how much I love you by fucking you into it.”

Zen can almost hear her heartbeat. Pounding so hard in her chest from just his words. He lowers her down onto the bed, joining her after discarding his sweatpants. He settles between her legs, laying on his stomach to take a closer look at her wet slit. His hands squeeze and massage the muscles of her legs, pulling them over his shoulders.

He nuzzles into her thigh, peppering the soft skin with bites and kisses until he reaches her dripping pussy.

“Is this all for me, princess?” He whispers, licking his lips and presses them to her clit.

“H-ha!” Misa squirms, her thighs twitching around his head. “Y-yes… all fo-for you… Zenny…”

He hums and flicks his tongue up her slit, opening his eyes to stare up at her as he sucks on her clit. His hands keep her hips from bucking harder into his mouth, allowing him to keep the lazy strokes he is doing with his tongue savor his princess’s reactions. She looks so beautiful, laid out like a goddess bare to his eyes.

Zen drops his mouth open more, noisily slurping at her cunt and moans when her hands dive into his hair to tug at it. He thrusts his hips against the mattress, trying to relieve the ache. He gives up and removes his hand from one of Misa’s thighs to push down his sweats, pulling out his cock and strokes it. 

“You taste so good, baby. I want to fuck you so badly and hear you screaming my name, until you forget everything.” His fingers delve into her again, moving the same pace as his tongue. “I can feel how you clench around my fingers, wishing they were my dick pleasing you right now.” He cuts himself off to messily suckle on her clit.

“I want you to cum like this first, then I’ll fuck you like you want, princess.”

Misa chokes on her breath, head thrown back into the pillows. Her feet are pressing into the comforter, trying to press more against his tongue. She chants his name and many curses, some in English and Japanese. He drove her so crazy she couldn’t stick to one language.

“Good girl, fuck my fingers and tongue. Make yourself cum. Cum all over my face and make a mess like the messy little thing you are.”

His words make her pull tighter on his hair, forcing him more against her. The knot in her stomach curls tighter and tighter until suddenly-

“ZEN! F-f-fuuuuuuuck, ooooooh…” She gasps, hands trembling as they run through his hair.

One goes to the hand gripping her thigh, holding it till he turns his palm so their fingers could intertwine. Zen moves his fingers until she tries to move away, tiny whimpers and mutters of being too sensitive babbling out of her throat. He pulls them out and immediately grabs her hip, crawling up her body to lock their lips together.

His tongue slips between her lips, claiming her mouth and making her chin a mess of cum and saliva. His cock rubs against her sensitive slit, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. Misa grabs a handful of his hair and pulls, whining his name. It was a silent plea, one he knows all too well and will gladly give in to.

The tip of his cock spears through her slit, sliding in smoothly and making them both moan in unison. Their hips make contact for a minute before Zen thrusts in and out. Misa tosses her head back into the pillow, her hair like a halo around her head and her mouth open in a silent moan.

The actor sits up on his knees, pulling her legs around his hips so he could go deeper and deeper. That gains him a sharp cry from his princess. Her torso twists so she can hug a pillow, needing something to hold and hide her face into. She digs her fingers into the soft pillow, feeling some of the pillowcase give under her grip.

Her legs tremble and fall wider over Zen’s thighs, her toes pressing into the bed to lift her hips in time with his thrusts. Though she gives up and lets him hold her up, unconsciously tensing her muscles with every movement.

“Baby… you’re so warm… hugging my cock so nicely…” Zen pants, reaching a hand forward to cup her cheek and turn it from the pillow.

Her face is flushed and covered in sweat, pleasurable tears and spit from her drooling. His thumb traces under her eye, fingers brushing her hair out of the way of her view. Their eyes lock and he grunts, pushing himself to thrust faster.

“You look so beautiful, baby. I love seeing you lost in pleasure. For someone normally so tidy, you get awfully messy when riled up.” He chuckles, swiping his thumb over her lower lip and barely controls the slight growl in his throat when she suckles on the tip of it.

She pulls back to whimper something, repeating herself after: “I-I, gonna-”

Zen lets her hip go, falling onto his forearm by her head and grinds their hips together.

“Cum with me. Cum with me princess. Let me feel you squeeze my cock as you fall over the edge.” He mutters into her ear, before sinking his teeth repeatedly into her neck.

She does as told. Her legs squeeze his hips so tightly that he can only grind against her, the walls of her pussy fluttering around his dick until he cums as well. Zen moans and pants into her ear, the sounds sending a thrill through her nerves and zapping her with one last jolt of pleasure.

They lay there for a minute, before the actor slowly pulls his cock back and sits up on his forearms, staring down at Misa. She lazily peeks her eyes open, sending him a tired smile and cups his face to bring him back down. Their lips connect in a soft kiss, Zen being the one to part it.

“We need to clean up, sweetheart.”

Misa whines, rolling onto her side to hide into her pillow. Zen playfully rolls his eyes, carefully standing from the bed to walk into the bathroom and start the shower. The quicker they clean up, the quicker he can get his princess tucked into bed. Once the water is warm, he walks back out and stops in the doorway for a moment.

Misa is sitting up, the same pillow she was almost screaming into still in her arms and the blankets pooled around her legs. She pouts at him, before getting out of her little nest. Zen couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over her body, smiling wider at the marks he left behind. She notices and grins, tracing her fingers over one of the bites on her thigh.

He playfully growls at her and hugs her waist, dipping down to kiss her head. He then leads her to the bathroom and ushers her into the shower. The water is like heaven on her muscles, the steam working wonders on her lungs. Zen enters behind her, curling his arms around her waist and kissing her hairline.

“Tilt your head back. I’ll wash your hair, ok princess?”

She hums, tilting her head back so he could run water through her hair. The smell of her apple shampoo fills the tiny space, relaxing her further into his touch. Her eyes slip shut and she sinks into a small daze, only opening them when the shower is shut off. Zen wraps her in a towel and ushers her out.

He dries both of their hair, brushes hers and braids it like usual, before they both get dressed. Zen in only his boxers and Misa in one of his shirts. It takes him only a minute to quickly change the sheets, and after they finally curl up with each other under the covers. Misa curled into his chest with her face buried into his neck. She’s out like a light.

Zen glances over at his phone, snatching it to take a picture of them both- though mostly of Misa. With one final picture, he sets his phone down to continue charging and nuzzles into Misa’s hair, following her into the land of dreams where they meet together. 

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like writing pr0n while listening to your friend get scared af with jacksceptic eye videos, one playing minecraft, and the other playing god in the sims. adventures at 1 am (Almost 2 am) with bumble and friends.


End file.
